


"Dance with me Moony?"

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff without Plot, Impromptu Dance Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: They used to dance all the time.But after Sirius went to Azkaban, Remus didn't dance anymore. That was a 'Sirius' thing and he avoided those at all costs.





	"Dance with me Moony?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ag and just found it on my iPad and though I'd share.

They used to dance all the time. Sirius had gotten Lily to buy him a Muggle turntable and he would listen to Muggle music constantly. Often it would just play as background music when they were studying in the dorm, or reading, working on the map etc. until one of them got bored or one of their favourite songs came on. Then that person would often drag the other up to dance. This lead to multiple dorm-room dance parties with James and Pete. Other times, when it was just Remus and Sirius, it felt a lot more intimate. They’d often end up slow dancing, which led to them just swaying back and forth, holding each other tightly. 

After Sirius went been to Azkaban, Remus didn’t dance anymore. It felt wrong. That was a ‘Sirius thing’. He avoided those at all costs. Muggle music wasn’t a common thing in the wizarding world, and he locked up the records with the rest of Sirius’ stuff. As often as he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to throw out his old things. It felt like throwing away a part of himself, as horrible as it was. 

When Remus went to live at Grimmauld Place with Sirius after he resigned from Hogwarts, the two of them unstuck all the charms Remus had had made on the door to 'the Sirius room’. The first thing Sirius did after going through it was put the turntable in the sitting room, turning it on while they both sat reading. After a few songs, Sirius perked up at the familiar sound of the current song. he hesitated, before getting up and holding out his hand to Remus. “Dance with me Moony?” He asked, and Remus could hear in his voice that he was nervous.  
Remus listened to the song a few seconds, looking into Sirius’ eyes, before putting his book aside and taking his hand. Sirius grinned happily, pulling Remus to the middle of the room, dancing around with him happily. Remus started laughing with Sirius as they danced ridiculously around the room. He had forgotten how it felt to dance like this. They continued dancing until the record finished, after which they sat on the couch, out of breath and hands entwined. Remus smiled at Sirius, seeing a brightness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, one that was familiar, because his eyes had had that twinkle before Azkaban.  
“I used to think of dancing with you all the time in prison.” Sirius said quietly, “Sometimes I thought I heard our song. You remember Moony?”  
Remus nodded. There was one song Sirius had that only he and Remus listened to, only they had danced too.  
“Yeah, I remember.” He said softly.  
“Do you know what happened to it? I couldn’t find it in that room…” Sirius asked hesitantly.  
Remus knew. It was in his room. It was the one record he had kept for himself. He told him so, shyly.  
Sirius smiled, “Really?” He said incredulously.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t bear to lock it away… It’s special.” He murmured.  
Sirius agreed whole-heartedly.  
Remus then did something he hadn’t done since he’d turned up on Sirius’ doorstep. He kissed him. He had missed the sensation so much, but he never knew if it was okay to do so. Sirius kissed back too, gently, smiling against Remus’ lips. At that moment, they both knew it’d be okay. They’d be okay. No matter how awkward and tense they were at the moment, they could get through it. Even it did take an impromptu dance party to make them realise it


End file.
